100 Word Prompt
by tinkyrae
Summary: Just what it sounds like hundred words mix into Raven and Beast Boy life. Ranging from predating to after kids. :) Enjoy. Mature for some sexual scenes. BBRae Comment you're favorite words :D I don't own Teen Titans.
1. Ridiculous

Ridiculous

My violet eyes swept over the place as I cautiously gave a doubtful look towards him. He grinned that farcical grin at me, that solely made me want to smack the back of his green head. He moved forward and clicked his tongue a few times before cocking his head back at my frozen place.

"Come on, Rae. This is all about fun." His voice rang like a child's that was entering Disneyland.

"It's ridiculous." I remarked noticing a plump woman stares. My shoulders slumped instantly as I moved my attention back to my green ally. I know I was wearing a desperate look pleading to be set free. Every part of my being cringed in disapproval.

"It's suppose to be ridiculous that what makes it fun." He pressed taking another step away from me. "You promised." He reminded me. Of course I promised, I had also promised to do a lot of things. Promised to keep Jump City safe. Promised to be a good person. Promised to defeat Trigon the Terrible. Promised to eat Star's pudding of sadness, read Robin's new nutrition regimen and promised to help go over plans for remodel on the T-ship with Cy. As of late I had made a lot of promises, a huge one being, is I would try a relationship with an overzealous, puerile, Shapeshifter. It was clear as I stared at the black fleece that was draped around his taut muscles, I had had made a very horrendous vow.

Giving me a fleeting look with those green orbs he moved forward holding a toy grappling hook. "Come Robin we have a city to protect." He announced to the whole aisle. His fang stuck out of his mouth as he lunged forward. I follow after him determined to not stay another moment in the spot. He rolled to the floor pretending that he was on some sort of secret mission. I bend down and ducked behind a large stand full of race cars. "Right over there Robin do you see it?" Beast Boy asked his voice in a very deep gruff. I didn't respond as I noticed a small child had taken noticed of us as was currently trying to get his mothers attention. "Achem... As I was saying, ROBIN."

"I see it." I bit in my low monotone.

"Ah Ah. Where is my sidekick gone?" He asked shooting me an irritated look. Casting my best death glare at him I huffed and push past him.

"It's right there Batman." I faked a terrible copy cat Robin tone and moved over to life size doll. Peering up at the toy I began to wonder why someone would ever buy something so vile as a toy. The Joker stood with his signature grin that made any normal human blood turn to ice, and skin with goosebumps. I gently pushed the doll over with just my pointer finger. It fell with a loud thud and suddenly I felt my shoulders being yanked on.

"Robin what are you doing? You could have gotten us killed." Fake Batman scolded me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly.

"I saw our target and took the opportunity to eliminate him." I replied. I could see him doing his best not to break character.

"Well although you risked the mission I do have to give you credit you took him down with out any help whatsoever. So good job!" his voice fake as ever. Then he dropped his voice to my hearing level. "I'll reward my bird later." Then with a wink of his eye he turned on his heel. "On ward, we must find the batmobile! I hear trouble in the tool department." Rolling my eyes to the ceiling I asked myself how I had stooped to this level. Surely it wasn't because I liked him this much. I moved slowly as the fleece cape brush against my ankles. Once upon a time I wouldn't be caught dead doing such a ridiculous and foolish thing, but there I was playing make believe at Walmart. I knew people recognized me so that made it worst. What I couldn't seem to understand was how come Mr. Greenie didn't have a care in the world. He acted like no one was here except the two of us.

Moving to a different department I watched as Gar stopped an old woman asking if she needed help. She gave him a ghost of smile and nodded. She pointed up at the high shelf, and he was able to react in a remarkable amount of time. He handed the woman the spray glitter paint and smiled brightly at her.

"Not a problem ma'am happy to help!" He mimicked then moved down the next aisle. I stopped short when I saw him grinning at me.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying this. Being here with you." He responded. I shook my head and answered,

"Don't get use to it. I'm never doing something so ridiculous again."

"Aw, don't be like that Rae, we haven't even made it over to the electronic section, we have to switch all the TV's to different channels, and reorganize the Blu-Rays."

Sighing loudly, my shoulders dropped two inches. "I'm not wearing this makeshift cape over there."

"Oh, you won't have to, we are going to find some flippers instead." He chirped.

"Some what?"

"This way." He responded then began pulling me down the center of the Wal-Mart.

"Garfield Mark..." I warned though my teeth.

"Yes, Rae?" He asked his eyes sparkling.

"I really hate you sometimes." I glared.

"I love you too, babe." He smirked leading me into more shenanigans.


	2. Resplendent

_**Resplendent:**_

Her violet locks were tied up tight against her scalp. Just her bangs hung down framing her thin face. A small smile graced her mouth as she stood proudly at the top of the common room stairs. Her shoulders were bare and for the first time he noted that she had freckles. They were the a pale gray color, which was expected since that was her coloring. The freckles were the second thing he noticed, the first was the dress of course. She had chosen a dark green, strapless gown, with a sweetheart neckline. It was perfect, actually no it was better than perfect. _'Fuck.'_ His mind sounded off as he stared. Her smiled melted, noticing that he wasn't saying anything. She took a deep breath and moved off top stair and away from the invisible spot light that she could feel on her.

"I know its _green_ , but can you just pretend it looks good?" She mumbled stepping down next to him. This statement made the Changeling come slamming back from where ever fantasy he was in.

"What?" He asked as confusion set in. She wasn't really thinking that she looked bad did she?

"I said, can you pretend the dress looks good?" She repeated raising her eyebrow.

He was silent for moment before he scoffed and shook his head. "Raven," He purred grabbing her waist, his fingers tangled in soft silk of the dress. "The dress is perfect, you look _resplendent_." He stated. He smiled and leaned into her. Her soft smile graced her lips once again as she felt herself lean into him. She knew that he was going in for what would be their third kiss. Her eyes closed as the feeling of his breath kissed her lips.

"Resplendent?" She asked pulling away instantly. She gave him a curious look. "How?" She didn't finish as she heard the soft whine of a hurt animal. An animal would had just missed out on another magical kiss.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." He responded with shrug. Her eyebrows rose again and he could tell by the look in her eye she didn't believe his explanation at all. Still holding her against him he huffed and gave in knowing he couldn't pull anything pass her. "Okay it was the word of the day on my brainiac word calendar. I knew I'd get to use it tonight." His cheeks tinted a soft pink in embarrassment. God how he wished he was as brilliant as she was.

A real smile grew on her lips as she held in the giggle in back of her throat. "That's what I thought." She replied and then she cupped his chin bringing his mouth down to hers.


	3. Grace

_**Grace:**_ __

Today wasn't any different than any other day. Therefore there was no real reason for it. Maybe it was that it was hot outside, or that Cyborg finally got around to changing the broken light in the common room, maybe his powers were finally advancing and growing like he was. What ever the reason was he was positive it had nothing to do with his sudden new feeling for her. It couldn't and wouldn't be the fact that he had a crush on his teammate. Feelings never changed the way you look at a person. Did they? He kept his head down but his eyes were glued on to her. She didn't look any different then normal. Leotard, cape, boots. She didn't do her hair any different and she wore the same look of contentment on her face, that was always there. So why did look like glowing? Radiating with this luminous aura. Beast Boy gulped down last of his cereal and then shifted off his seat never taking his eyes off his subject. His breath caught his mouth as she turned around and glared at him. Caught. Instead of averting his gaze he seemed frozen in place.

"Why are you staring at me?" She inquired her voice low.

"I... I was thinking... sorry." He squeaked out. Her eyes studied him for a moment before she decided to accept his rough and terrible excuse. She spun back around and moved to her favorite place of mediation. He finally found his legs that had seemed to disappear the second she noticed him. He moved to sink and kept his eyes down. The only thing that kept playing in his mind was, _'Did she always walk with such_ **grace** _or was that how she always walked?'_


	4. Awe

_**Awe:**_

His lips pursed as he stared down at the soft purple blanket. He had promised no pink. He made damn sure that there wasn't any pink in sight. Tucked in the crook of his left arm was his whole world. He couldn't believe that something that small could mean so much to him. Four hours. Four whole hours old was the new soft bundle. After congratulations and shuffling of doctors and nurses he was finally alone. Alone with his perfect daughter. She had been bathed, clothed, and swaddled in her blanket. Green emeralds twinkled as he studied the new born's features. Her skin was pale which honestly surprised him considering how dark his skin was but then his wife informed him that her skin would darken over the next few days. She was sound asleep her tiny hands balled right underneath her chin. She had perfect lips, that moved slightly in sucking motion as she dreamt. His right arm moved across his chest and stroked her soft head. Leaning down his lips gently brushed her forehead. Taking in her scent made his eyes fill with tears.

"You're so perfect Marie. Mommy and Daddy love you so much." He whispered rocking back and forth.

" _Awe_ , you're crying." came a soft monotone voice. Cocking his head back he noticed that his wife had awaken from her slumber and was smiling brightly at him.

"Rae, we made the most perfect little girl." He whispered walking towards the bed.

She softly chuckled in response to him. He could tell by her worn face that she was still tired, exhausted. He moved to the bed and sat down facing towards Raven. He bend down and kissed her forehead carefully not to disturb the sleeping one in his arms.

"Get some sleep Rae, you need it." He mumbled

"I love you, Garfield Logan."

"I love you most Raven Logan."


	5. Champion

**_Champion:_**

It was a cold day. Cold enough that her breath swirled and circled around her face. It was proof that she still had breath in her body. Cruel proof. Her fingers felt numb inside her gloves. She couldn't decide if the numbness was from the cold or because she had balled her hands in to such a tight fist that the muscles may have stuck permanently that way. Her eyes shifted as she took note of the flurry of snowflakes that begun to drift down from the sky. She shifted her feet against the cold hard ground before lifting her head up. She could feel her nose grow more red with each passing second, making her sniff. Her eyes focused on the marble statue.

"Hi." she breathed. Her voice was low and full of emotion. Sniffing again she bit on her lip before letting her eyes rest on the copper plaque. She stared at the name for a long while before her brain began mushing all the words together. It didn't look right like it wasn't spelled correctly and it made her question what was truly wrong her eyes. Her hand reached out and began to rub against the engraving. She started over rereading it.

 **Garfield Mark Logan  
Beloved Hero, Friend, and a true Champion. **

_'Champion. What a stupid word.'_ she thought. How was anyone a champion in this? Her selfish heart was speaking now. Muttering under her breath she sat down a small stuffed animal chicken, against the bottom of the marble. Then she sat down using her cape to shield the harsh wind. Using the headstone as support she began wishing it wasn't so hard and cold. At least that way she could pretend it was his arms holding her.


	6. Enchanting

_**Enchanting:**_

There was so many words that she could describe them. They were average sized with just a slight almond shape to them. At first they weren't anything special. Just green. Time changes everything and Raven slowly realized that eyes could change over time as well. They went from just green, to being perfect stunning emeralds that told her secrets without ever uttering a word. She found herself often lost in their beauty. They told her every emotion that ever bore in his heart without her even seeking out the use of her powers. She became to adore glimmer in them as she fell deeper and deeper in love with them. Over the years she had called him many things.

Obnoxious  
Silly  
Foolish  
Patient  
Tender

The one word she never planned on using was _enchanting_ , in fact that word was most used to describe her. But one night she laid on her bed staring at his emerald orbs she found the word tumbling out of her mouth before she had time to even realizing it. At first she was surprised at the sudden expression but as his hearty laugh sounded off in her ears she smiled. Gleaming eyes told her that she had found the perfect term to depict them.


	7. Cure NSFW

_**Cure:**_

Cyborg told him so many times, there was no way of ever ridding the beast completely. The dark monster had become a part of him. Always there like a second skin. Laying, waiting, until the top layer of skin was ready to shed. Most days the Beast behaved and would only come out when it felt threaten. When she was threaten. Gar had gotten use to the fact that he would always be on edge with his monster inside. He had hoped for some sort of antidote. Like one that had once save his young life. As time when on he realized that hoping was futile.

His hands gently danced down her body as both their hearts pounded into his ears. Gently covering her silk skin with peppered kisses he smiled. Tracing no formed patterns on her naked body made him anxious, but eager. Finally after years of fighting he was actually living his long time fantasy. Her back arched forcing her hips to knock against his. Passion boiled into his stomach as he brush his finger against her wet trembling core. Biting back a plethora of curses on his tongue he silenced them with a kiss on her neck.

"You sure?" He asked again, he was sure it was about the fiftieth time of asking, but he didn't want to leave any room for doubt. There was no way of 'fucking' this one up. A large huff from his girlfriend told him that he was walking a thin line.

"Garfield. Just fuck me already." She stated her voice sultry and thick with desperation. He didn't waste anymore time. Watching her violet orbs glimmer in the dim light he watched as he slid into her tight entrance. Both moans escaped their bodies as her eyes closed rolling into her head for a second, then she forced them back open. She was watching him. God he could loose it just by that look. Sliding in and out of her his mind began to race.

She wasn't a _cure_ , but god damn she might as well have been.


	8. Grandeur

**_Grandeur:_**

The girls gathered around making the Empath feel like she was the center of attention. It was very uncomfortable feeling to say the least but Raven swallowed down her uneasiness and offered a soft smile to her alien friend. Starfire had gone to great lengths to make sure that this party was completely about her. Which was as expected, after all she was the bride to be. Even the thought of _bride to be_ seemed to be ludicrous to her. There was no way that she was actually engaged. With everything proving to be true, the ring on her finger, the handsome green finance, and the giant bridal shower, left no room for doubt. Toying with the diamond on her finger she glanced over at Starfire wondering what horror was in store for her. All the heroins sat munching and whispering to each other somehow missing the center of attention in the middle.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_ Raven thought picking up her carrot.

"Raven! You have to share the proposal story." Came a high squeaky voice.

 _'Well once again I'm mistaken.'_ She thought noticing Kole smiling brightly at her. Sighing softly she noticed that all the whispering had stopped and all eyes were on her. "You guys don't want to hear-"

"PLEASE don't leave out any details." Bumble Bee stated cutting her off. The dark skin woman winked at her making Raven's fist tighten.

"Well it's not a _grandeur_ story, like you all want it to be."

"In that case spare us the gory details, Sunshine." Jinx mused. Raven smirked at the comment and licked her lips. Oh Jinx always the life of the party.

"Alright fine, It was a rainy Thursday evening..."


	9. Place

**_Place:_**

"Raven, for the love- just pick a _place_." He exclaimed. He flipped the the car into drive and began driving down the road once again. They had been arguing over what to eat for the last forty five minutes.

She glare out side the window, her stomach growling in response for her. "You know what, I'm not picky like you are. No matter what I pick you're going to put in you're two cents about my choice."

"That's because you always pick Steak houses. _Steak_ Raven, you know I can't eat that." He barked gripping the steering wheel a little too hard.

"Normal people eat meat, Beast Boy."

"Well I'm not normal, you know that." He scoffed. "You're not so normal yourself." He grumbled in a softer tone. She flipped around turning her attention on him. 'Shit.' He thought.

"I'm sorry that I'm not "normal" enough for you. You knew what you were getting into when you asked me to be your girlfriend." She spat folding her arms. He cringed listening to her. There was one thing you never do and that was argue with the Empath when she was hungry. After a moment she crossed her legs and sunk into the seat farther. "Just take me home. I'll eat there."

"Come on Rae,"

"Don't call me that." She bit

"Rae-ven, lets just go to Gingers. I can get the soup and salad and you can have the soup and the grilled panini." He suggested turning on the blinker to turn left.

"I want to go home." She stated stubbornly

The Changeling sighed and began cursing himself. Stupid so stupid. "Don't be like that. You're just hangry." He tried to reason.

Her eyes glanced to her left eyeing him suspiciously. "I don't know what hangry is, you mean hungry." She clarified.

"No, not hungry HANGRY. Means you're hungry and angry, and trust me you're both right now." He chuckled pulling into the a free parking spot "Look where here."

She unbuckled her seat beat and glared at him. "I knew you could pick a fucking _place_."


	10. Fathomless

_**Fathomless:**_

"How many teas do you know?" the green one asked his eyes full of complete wonder. Raven shifted uncomfortably noticing that there was a group of teens staring at them. She actually didn't loath the many things like she wanted everyone to believe. In all honesty her tolerance of items that bugged her were not on any level closed to hate. She didn't like the feeling of hatred it reminded her of the half of her that wasn't human. So she did her best to dislike, disapprove, and disfavor. Never hate. Today was proving she was going to be tested on that. She really really disliked Robin for making her go shopping in public with the most obnoxious person on the planet. She disliked that they forgot the grocery fund at home which resulted in a trip to the bank. She disliked everything about today, the temperature, the way the store smelled, the annoying noise of carts being pushed down isles, the emotions that sat and settled in cloud in the store, that made her head pound. The young cashier was worried about making her quota of the day. A woman stood studying pasta noodles as if it was part of her mission in life. And then it was group of teenage girls staring at them, the two blondes were giggling doing anything but hiding their infatuation for her green teammate. Surprisingly Raven wasn't even annoyed by these two, it was the other girl with them. Black hair and black clothes told the world that she was expressing herself the only way that would give her attention. Something deep in the back of Raven's mind told her she should be flattered, not many people looked at her the way this girl was looking at her, but masochist feeling that was seeping out of goth one made the violet hair rise off the back of her neck.

"The amount of knowledge I know of tea is _fathomless_." She spoke matter of factly. Dropping her voice to a whisper knowing damn well that he could hear her. "Lets get out of here please."


	11. Object

**_Object:_**

Moving swiftly as he could, he made his way across the room before he felt something go zoom by his right ear. Lifting his arms up to protect his head he didn't dare look behind him. The sound glass shattering, books knocking off shelves, and whatever was being throw at his head, that's all he could process in that moment. Get out. Save yourself. You really fucked up this time. Each one popped in his head like a bubble bursting. Another crash made his bones quiver from under his flesh. Raven didn't have that much stuff in her room so he could only imagine what would make such a horrendous noise. The door was in sight he was almost there.

"Get out!" The Empath screamed. Her blood was boiling and if the Changeling didn't leave soon there was no telling who, or what would come out.

"I'm sorry." He called over his shoulder pressing the button on her door. The door slid open just in time as a candle flew passed him and out into the hallway.

"No, you're only sorry now that you feel threaten. You don't get to use me like some sort of play _object_!" She spat her eyes glowing red.

He stepped out of hell like doom that was her room and stopped on his heel. "I really am sorry Raven." He spoke in a softer tone. He gave her sad glance. Her door slid shut leaving him to stare at the door with her name on it. He never would have thought in million years that she'd get that upset. His body slumped down as he move himself away from her door. Beast Boy's heart thumped deep into his chest as he realized he probably just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him.


	12. Misfortune

Raven sat idly on the examining room table. She picked at the white crisp paper underneath her as she waited. Peculiar for her, she wasn't one to fidget but right then she could help herself. Her insides were a bundle of nerves as she stared at the plain drab wall around her. This room was different then the room she had been guided to before. However that was to be expected when the first reason for being there was totally different now. Her mind was racing as she thought about all the different things that possibly could be wrong.

Two weeks prior Raven had scheduled her first appointment with a gynecologist. This woman was the best in the world and took special interest in superhuman abilities. Bruce had even claimed she was Wonder Woman's doctor. She didn't know what to think about the whole thing but knew that it was important. Her body was never something she took lightly. This, and the fact that she had recently become sexually active with her boyfriend was the main reasons she made and appointment, with Dr. Halterson.

Starfire had offered to accompany her wanting to check out the Doctor for herself, but Raven asked that this time she be given privacy. She knew Star was just being her friend wanting to help in every way possible but Raven was adamant this was something she'd have to do alone. Overall the experience wasn't that bad. She had done her research learning the different methods that were done during the process of a pap smear. So she was well aware of everything that was happening during that appointment.

To Raven's happy surprise Dr. Halterson was very professional. She asked important questions wanting to gain every knowledgeable thing she could on Raven's background, but she also didn't seem to pry when Raven closed up about her mom. Raven liked the fact that she didn't feel like she was just another patient like she often did with most doctors. When it was time for the actual procedure, Dr. Halterson gave her all the advice she needed like relaxing her muscles and to focus on something else then what was happening below the sheet. It was so much painful as it was uncomfortable which the Dr. had told her it would be.

Because of Raven's _unique heritage,_ as she put it, Dr. Halterson order extra bouts of tests to be run then she normally would. She asked that if she could get some blood work, which Raven agreed too. She was just as interested about herself as this woman was. Raven was honestly thrilled about her new doctor and she wasn't afraid to answer all of Raven's questions. Everything was complete and Raven was sent home with a new prescription for her daily birth control pill.

She licked her lips as doubt flooded her mind. She hadn't be told the reason for the need for her to return just that some of the results came back and Dr. Halterson needed to speak with her. The clock on the wall tick on in it's annoying rhythm testing Raven's every patience not to just throw a bolt of black energy at it. Her heart nearly dropped as the door handle twisted open and the tall woman with red hair stepped in.

She gave Raven a warm smile and reached out to shake her hand. "So good to see once more Raven." Raven merely nodded as her entire tongue felt like it was swelling rendering her dumb. She moved back towards her desk and began typing on her computer. Raven could only stare as she wonder if everyone had been pulled in an alternate universe that was determined to slowly melt her brain. She cleared her throat and that seemed to snap the doctor out of her work.

"Sorry, I was just pulling up your file." She shifted pulling her lab coat down as she cast her bright blue eyes up at her. "Well how are you feeling? Are you adjusting to the pills alright?" For a moment Raven thought that this was just a routine check up, making sure she was adjusting to normal life now that she was taking a hormone pill.

"Yes everything seems well." The woman smiled at this.

"Good, well actually I know you wondering why I scheduled to come back to my office. So first." She cleared her throat and brought up a lab report on her screen. "Your test came back and while it seems that most things came back normal, there seems to be something else that was abnormally rare." Raven perked up hearing this her head cocked slightly as her eyebrows furrowed. "Now you are my first half demon so I have nothing really to compare this too but the results are still the same. From what I can tell you are infertile." Her voice dropped at this as she waited to look at the girls reaction.

Raven had always been good at hiding her emotions so this time was no different. She blinked a few times as she forced her mind to comprehend what she was being told. Finally she spoke up, "But I still have periods so how can you tell?" The doctor nodded.

"Actually its very common for women to have periods and still be infertile. Form what I can tell aren't producing any eggs what so ever." Her voice was calm but had a tone that was sweet and caring like Starfire's.

"So what you're saying is I can't have children?" She inquired although she knew the answer. The woman dropped her gaze and frowned showing that she was sorry for what was about to come out of her mouth.

"I'm very sorry Raven, but all my test say that you'll never be able to." The doctor reached out softly touching her shoulder. "It's difficult news to tell anyone and I hope you know that I still plan on working with you. You're still very young and clearly you don't want children right now, so if and when-"

Raven cut her off short. "Actually, this probably better anyways, considering who my father is. There is no reason for me to continue my birth control then?" her voice was blunt and deadpan. She could see the Dr. was surprised by her reaction. As she stumbled around her words.

"Uh, yes, I mean no, you don't have to continue..."

"Thank you for your time." Raven stated standing up. Dr. Halterson straighten up her composer as she looked at Raven and nodded.

"Yes, very good talking to you, I...Um, Raven wait." She called causing Raven to stop at the door. "I know that this is very disappointing news, whether you wanted kids or not, and I hate even telling someone your age such news. Please if you ever have any questions or if you just need to talk I don't screen my calls."

Raven didn't even turn around as she opened the door, "Thank you Dr. but truly I'm fine." Never had anything so false come out of her mouth before.

Raven returned back to the tower her face blank as the words had sunk into her heart. She never really wanted kids, while they were cute she always had this fear that a child from her loins would turn out to be the spawn of her father. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked to the kitchen her mind set on tea. She hadn't wanted kids, hell the whole reason for her going there was so that she could get a damn pill to make sure she wouldn't have an accidental kid. As she stepped down the stairs it hit her. She would never have someone to call her own. If the opportunity were to arise she could never acted on it now and it had been forcefully taken from her in that moment. She seemed lost in a fog as she moved quietly her eyes never straying from her mission.

She didn't even notice when the green Changeling popped out in front of her asking her loads of questions. She didn't hear him, her mind now playing images of children that looked like her fading out of existence. She finally looked up when Gar placed his hand on hers. "Rae?" She shook her head.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out." She answered turning away from his touch.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." He asked his fang digging into his lip like it did when he was concern about something.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She replied.

"How did the appointment go? What was so urgent?" She flicked her wrist boiling the water instantly and pouring it into the small white mug.

"She just was checking in. Wanted to share the test results with me." Gar frowned as he did his best to read her eyes.

"And what did the results say?"

"Nothing really just that I'm normal." She lied. He seemed to pick up this just with the way her voice changed slightly in pitch.

"Hmm." He mused. "Weird that she couldn't just tell you that over the phone."

"She personal she like to talk face to face. She a great doctor." Gar know could definitely tell she was lying.

"Well I'm glad Dick was able to reference her to you." Using his quick abilities he moved forward blocking her into the corner of the counter. He placed his hands on the either side of her towering over her and forcing her to stay put. "Now, whats really going on babe?" He asked.

"Nothing." This news would crush him. Not that she was even sure they'd last, but the chance of them lasting dwindled instantly the second the Dr. said _infertile_.

"You can tell me." He pressed his arms circling around her back.

"There's nothing to talk about." She affirmed not bothering to hug him back. This was her mistake. He grabbed her chin forcing her eyes to lock with his green magic ones.

"You're lying." He said his voice low. She shook her head but her eyes couldn't help but do they did best and they instantly welled up with tears.

"Please Gar, just leave me alone." She whispered then she evaporated into thin air.

Gar stood outside his girlfriends door as he paced the floor. He had no clue what was going on but he knew Raven was upset. He knocked twice determined to find out the cause of her distress. The door opened as he strode through it he saw her floating above her bed. "Raven." He said in a small voice.

"Yes."

"I came in to see what I can do to make you feel better."

"I'm fine, I already told you that."

"You're tears say otherwise." He huffed dropping his hands to his side. "Please talk to me. I want to help."

"Beast Boy, it's not your job to cheer me up." She stated landing on her bed and pulling out a book. She was more than willing to show him that she wasn't up for conversation.

"Bullshit." He responded anger licked in his voice. "I'm you're boyfriend, well I mean I'm more than that too, that's the main part of my job." the kindness returned in his voice at this. "I always want to make sure my girl is happy." This caused Raven to sigh and throw her book to the side. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she looked at him. As his eyes connected with hers once more tears sprung forth her eyes. His brows knitted as he moved to her. "Okay no more of this _fine_ shit. You're really starting to scare me, what's going on Rae?"

She wrapped her arms around him letting him comforting her the best he could. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck smelling his fresh pine scent that lingered there and calmed every nerve in her body. She didn't sob or even let her body shake, only letting the tears fall was going to be her biggest weakness for that day. After a long moment, Gar ran his hand down her back kissing her violet head. She sighed and let her finger trace the pattern on his uniform.

"The Dr. told me I can't have children." she mumbled out tensing as she half expected him to push her away. He was quiet for a moment as he took the news to heart, and he would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt. It did but no way did it change the way he felt about her. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her up to him. His kiss was soft and tender showing her complete love.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pulled away. His thumb traced her bottom lip as he looked at her. She seemed surprised that he hadn't run for the hills. He held her close to him hoping that this was in someway helpful.

"You... I" She felt confused by all this as she dried her cheeks with her sleeve. "You're not upset." She noted.

"I'm really upset. It's heartbreaking, but all of this doesn't change my love for you. You're still my best friend, which don't tell Cy..." He smirked. "I'm sad for you and for us, but we will be okay." Raven gulped and placed her head back into the space between his neck. She took in deep breaths willing her body to calm.

As her breathing slowed and her mind grew steadier she whispered, "Promise?" Right then she needed to hear his reassurance.

He was silent as he looked at the sky. Everything was going to be okay eventually, no matter what happened. He knew that she was still the girl of his dreams and that even news like this wasn't going to diminish his love for her. As he pulled her down to lay with him on the bed, then he answered her in a soft voice.

"I promise."


	13. Basorexia

**A/N: Thank you** BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **for your suggestion on words.**

 **Basoreixa; **_a strong craving or hunger for kissing.  
_  
If he was going to be utterly heartfelt honest, it didn't happen after the first kiss. Which like most first kisses was nothing compared of really was to come. BUT it didn't come after the second kiss either. The thing was he didn't know how many kisses they had shared or if just happened like turning a light on in his brain. It was small instantaneous, as he watched her from a far licking the spoon of her strawberry ice cream. Sparking a flame inside his chest, it gave off a continuous burn that left him aching. His green orbs most likely watched her the entire time while she was unaware that anything was going on. She lifted the metal object to her lips and sucked off the cream, it was the same process over and over. Sometimes his favorite part her tiny tongue would sneak out and licking the flavor of her pink wet lips.

He growled as everything tighten to a sharp point. It wasn't just a want anymore. No it was stronger than that.

 _A need._

A hunger for her, he had a sudden cause of the worst _basoreixa_ he had ever experienced in his life and as her tongue slowly licked the pink flesh once more he let go completely.

Don't be confused Gar loved kissing Raven. Her taste alone was enough to a pleasurable high that left him airborne for hours. She was perfect mixture of sweet, strong bold flavors, mix with her scent that coincided with his senses. She was heaven. She was taciturn so kissing her usually happened behind close doors, or far away from prying eyes. This being said he often would wish one time that she would break her own rules and let herself loose.

This particular day was no different he couldn't stop himself as he trudged over to where she stood no hesitation in sight. He cupped her cheeks and pressed his warm lips to her cold ones. He was relieving that pressure. Dulling the ache. Feeding on that hunger that roared deep inside him. She made a sharp disapproving noise as she forcefully pushed against his chest. This however didn't stop the Changeling as he pushed her up against the nearest wall his lips moving against hers.

"Gar..mp?" She tried to speak but everything was lost, because as soon as she opened her mouth he dove in. His tongue searched seeking hers easily. He moaned in delight as the flavor of her ice cream lingered there. He knew that if he continued this wouldn't end well for him ending in a lecture he was sure. Even this knowledge didn't keep him off her, one taste was all it took.

He moved against her feeling her giving into him. His mouth, his body convincing her that, yes this was where she needed to be. She dropped her bowl on the counter clattering as it when. Her hands moved up his neck pulling him in deeper. A deep growl ripped through his chest as he pushed back leaving no air between them. Their tongue danced with one another, each doing a different pattern. Swirling and flicking back and forth.

Raven's hands moved and came to rest just above his jaw line. The pads of her fingers drew circles around his five o'clock shadow, this only made him moan more. Time became nothing to them as they continued to indulge on each other. Beast Boy finally let her tongue have a break as he moved back to focus on her bottom lip. He kissed it tenderly before letting his fang nipple on it. She let out a gasp of air making him smirk through it all. His tongue dipped out tracing her bottom lip tickling it softly before moving in again. He needed more passion, and he was going to seek out everything he could to get it.

His hands gripped her hips as he picked her up. Gasping softly her laden eyes looked at him as he finally pulled away. "I need you." He pleaded. Her bottom lip slipped into her mouth for a moment as she thought. "Okay." She whispered breathing softly. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She pushed him back to her mouth and then they dissolved into a black mist.


End file.
